l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Thrane
Thrane was a neighboring kingdom to the Merenae civilization. Details Appearance Thrane was a lesser kingdom located in a large island or on a peninsula from the same continent that was home to the Merenae. Similar in culture, Thrane lived in a more northerly region with longer winters, shorter summers, and frequent rainfall. They exhibited paler skin and lighter hair colors than the Merenae (light brown, yellow, and even red hair were commonplace), and to favor heavier clothing made from wool or thick leather, covering their feet with heavy boots made from waterproof animal skins. Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, pp. 256-257 Society The Thrane monarch had considerably less power than the Merenae king, and Thranish culture were generally much looser and less status-conscious than among their southern rivals. The Thrane esteemed wealth very highly, so wealthy and successful commoners could gain entry to the noble class. With a strong emphasis on the value of the individual soul, they described the Thrane as “heretics”. Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 257 Military Merenae used the polvora invented by their neighbours quite effectively, developing firearms of advanced design beyond what the Cornejo family achieved in the Merenae kingdom. History Merenae Lost at Sea In 440, a Thrane fleet led by the selftitled Admiral Garen Hawthorne met a lost Merenae fleet. The nobleman Teodoro Cornejo was lost at sea seeking the way to a land he called Rokugan. The two lend mutual aide and eventually reach Rokugan together. Imperial Histories, p. 73 Warring the Emerald Empire Garen secretly plotted to kill Teodoro on the return voyage and claim all trade rights and gold from the voyage. A group of ambassadors approached the Emerald Empire through the Mantis Clan. The gaijin bore an ancient banner of the Ki-Rin Clan and a story of the Moto coming to their homeland. The Empress Hantei Yugozohime decided to let them prove their worth. During two years they stayed within the empire and conduct limited trade. Unfortunately, after that time the Empress still had not come to accept the gaijin and they were asked to leave Rokugan. The gaijin refused, which led to the Battle of White Stag and the Battle of Raging Seas in 442. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 9 Yodotai In 460 a small fleet harassed the Northern coast of the continent. They were desperate for food and supplies. The Yodotai Empire did not tolerate such acts and utterly destroyed them. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 226 Destruction The Thrane Empire was all but destroyed by a mass plague brought to them via a meeting with the Senpet in the 10th century. Only one in five citizens of Thrane survived. Most of the surrounding nations were decimated by the plague, with Merenae being the one exception. Though Thrane still existed, the country was largely lawless and chaotic, and many of its citizens had fled to Merenae as a result. The Complete Exotic Arms Guide, p. 78 One of the known cities of Thrane was Morriston, which laid in ruins. Lost at Sea, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf * Category:Gaijin Places